Mio Zio!
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around the newest member of the Largo Family: Isabel. Warning: may be extremely fluffy and sweet. Do not read unless you want cavities or uncontrollable squealing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mio Zio!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Largo family or other characters in Repo! The Genetic Opera. I do however own my OC: Isabel Leóm. **

Wide blue eyes studied a white-washed room in the Largo's family estate. The little girl seemed to become more frightened at each boom of thunder that exploded across the rainy night sky. She bit her lip furiously, trying to stifle her cries. Her zia and other zio didn't like it when she woke them up. Instead, she pulled the pale pink quilt covering her small body over head and tried to bear it on her own.

She yelled slightly as a boom of thunder could be heard close to her window. Isabel tensed as she heard the door to her room open.

Oh, they're going to be so-a mad at me, she thought, frightened.

However, Luigi's angry voice or Carmella's irritated tone did not interrupt her thoughts. A gentle, loving voice did.

"Mia nipote, what is-a wrong?" Pavi asked her, a frown subtly creasing the mouth of his mask.

Isabel dared herself to peek over the quilt and stared at her beloved uncle through tear-stained lashes. "I-. . . I. . ." she could barely speak for her terror was too great. She pointed to the window.

"The-a thunder? It's scaring you?"

Isabel nodded weakly. Pavi smiled softly and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her black hair soothingly.

"It's all right. The-a Pavi is here. There is-a nothing to worry about, mia nipote," he whispered.

Isabel felt herself slowly relax as her zio hummed her a lullaby. She buried her face into his jacket, the smell of his cologne bringing her a sense of comforting familiarity. "M-Mio zio?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"C-Could you. . . stay-a with me?"

"Of-a course I can," Pavi smiled warmly.

Isabel smiled widely and immediately moved to give her zio room. When he got into the bed, Isabel leaned her head on his shoulder contently and soon, she fell asleep. Pavi stared down at her round, innocent face, chuckling softly.

"Ti voglio bene, mia nipote," he said before kissing her forehead.

**A/N: Whew, the first chapter's down! Finally! :D I've been thinking about publishing these one-shots for a while now since a) Pavi is one of my fav characters in Repo! and b) I always saw him as having a soft side so... Mio zio! was born. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I should be able to publish a new one-shot once every two weeks (since I am pretty preoccupied with my Bumblebee/OC Transformers fanfic) so... yeah. Please review!**

**Italian Translations: zia- aunt, zio-uncle, mia nipote- my niece, Ti voglio bene- I love you**

**Theme Song: In My Arms- Plumb**

**"Then they cry out to the Lord in their trouble, and He brings them out of their distresses. He calms the storm, so that its waves are still. Then they are glad because they are quiet; so He guides them to their desired haven"- Psalm 107: 29-30**

**God bless all of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	2. Lost

**Mio Zio! Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or its canon characters. I do however own my OC Isabel. **

Isabel sighed once more as she stared out a window. It had been such a boring day for her. Her zios were so busy helping her zia run GeneCo that they barely had time to play or talk with her at all that day.

She winced as she heard yelling coming from another room. Well, it-a looks like mia zia is-a displeased about something. . . again, she thought. She always hated it when her family would argue. Pavi, as always, would try to calm his siblings down but, in the process of doing so, would end up in their crossfire. Luigi would spit out all sorts of profanity while reaching for the nearest knife and Amber would match him word for word as she reached for the nearest inanimate object. Domestic violence would ensure until finally Pavi broke them up, though he would sometimes get hurt in the process.

Her eyes widened fearfully as she heard a struggle. With her tiny hands over her ears, she ran out of the room and down the hallway. The GenTerns and SurGens paid her no mind as she ran through the building and eventually exited it. Isabel knew her zio would be worried sick once he found out she was gone but she couldn't take it anymore. All the fighting was beginning to scare her and . . . Surely, a little break couldn't hurt.

She walked through the practically abandoned streets until something caught her eye. She walked further down the road until she reached the end of town. A beautiful Victorian home lay before her as well as the town's cemetery. Curiously, she slipped through a break in the iron fence and began to walk through the mysterious place. She studied the elaborate headstones before something bright scurried over one of her polished shoes.

It was a glowing blue bug. A Zydrate beetle, to be exact. Isabel studied the peculiar creature as it seemed to scrutinize her as well. The pair stood there like that for several more moments before the bug scurried away.

"Goodbye," Isabel whispered.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing here?" a voice asked her. Isabel turned around, startled, but the young woman before her offered no cause for fear. She was thin with short, almost pixie cut, black hair. She wore black clothing and was holding a jar filled with the bugs that Isabel saw before.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya," she smiled in a friendly way. "My name's Shilo. What's yours?"

Isabel was still slightly suspicious of the woman but still, she seemed nice. And-a after all, I'm sure when-a mio zio said 'Don't talk to-a strangers' he meant if they were-a mean, Isabel silently reasoned.

"My name is-a Isabel. Isabel Largo," Isabel smiled softly.

Shilo tensed at the mention of the name Largo. While Pavi had saved her father, she still didn't trust the other Largos. "You're a Largo? I-I didn't know they had any kids. . ."

"They-a don't. I'm their-a niece. I don't really know-a where my parents are," Isabel shrugged.

"Oh," Shilo softened, "I'm so sorry."

"Why? Mio zio said I'll see-a them again," Isabel replied with child-like surety.

Shilo smiled. "I'm sure you will. Now, shouldn't you be back where your aunt and uncles are?"

"No-a," Isabel shook her head furiously. "I don't-a like it when they-a argue."

"Oh. . . well-"

"Shilo? Who's there?" a rough male voice asked. Isabel turned and nearly screamed when she saw the middle-aged man in a RepoMan suit approach them. In her frightened state, she hid behind Shilo and buried her face into the woman's back.

"Hey, it's all right. It's just my dad," Shilo reassured the little girl before turning to her father. "Dad, this is Isabel, the Largos' niece."

"And what is she doing here?"

"She told me she left because her aunt and uncles were arguing."

Nathan looked to the girl to reaffirm his daughter's story and his Repo personality faded away when he saw her. Why, she couldn't be more than six or seven years old. She clung to his daughter even more when she felt him approach.

"Isabel, I'm not going to hurt you." Isabel looked up at him through wide blue eyes. His voice had changed. It was softer and actually sounded. . . human. "My name is Nathan Wallace."

"It's-a nice to-a meet you, M-Mr. Wallace," she stammered.

Nathan smiled down at her. "It's nice to meet you too, Isabel. Now, why don't you come inside? It's getting cold out here."

Isabel shivered and smiled gratefully at the RepoMan. "T-Thank you." Shilo beamed when the little girl held onto her hand as they climbed the steps to their front door. The house was warm inside and brightly lit.

"Shi, you'll have to take care of her while I'm gone. I have another job to do," Nathan called out to his daughter. Shilo nodded and hugged her father goodbye, before leading Isabel up to her room. "I saw you with that Zydrate beetle. Do you like bugs?"

"Sí!" Isabel nodded and grinned. "I-a do but mia zia never lets any in GeneCo." She frowned. "She always kills them before I-a can play with-a them."

"Well, you can look at these and play with some of the live Zydrate beetles I've caught. I have a big collection of bugs." And it was true. Isabel looked at the room with child-like glee as she saw the various bugs on the dressers and mounted on the walls. Shilo even had several books about bugs open.

"Wow," Isabel gasped.

"Yup. It took me several years to get it like this but it was worth it. Do you like them?" Shilo asked.

Isabel nodded excitedly as she rushed into Shilo's room and looked at all the bugs exuberantly. Shilo would then explain what the bug was called, some of its special abilities, and what it ate. Isabel hung on every word and internally congratulated herself on finding a new friend.

Isabel and Shilo were laughing and playing a small game of hide-and-seek when they heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Wait, here," Shilo ordered but, once she got down downstairs, her orders were blatantly ignored. Isabel stealthily hid behind a stair well while Shilo cautiously moved towards the door and looked through the peek hole. To her surprise, she found Pavi.

She opened the door. "Pavi? Hi! It's good to see you again," she smiled.

"It's-a good to see you-a too, Shilo," Pavi said with a matching smile but Shilo could tell he was on edge.

"Well, come in." Pavi entered the Wallaces' dwelling. "So, why'd you decide to visit today?"

"I-a need your help. Mia nipote, Isabel, is missing. She-a left and I am-a worried sick!"

"Oh?" Shilo asked innocently. "And what does she look like?" Isabel fought to keep herself from giggling.

"She has-a curly black hair and blue-a eyes and she was wearing a white-a dress today. Oh-a please, Shilo! You have to-a help me find her!"

"There's no need to worry, Pavi," Shilo chuckled. "I found her in the graveyard while I was hunting for bugs. She's fine." It was then that Isabel made herself known.

"Boo!" she yelled. She ran down the stairs until she reached her uncle and hugged his leg. Pavi knelt down and gathered her into his arms.

"Oh, mia nipote. You had me-a so worried!"

Isabel frowned as she began to feel guilty about leaving. She didn't like seeing her dear uncle so upset. She kissed his masked cheek. "I'm sorry, mio zio. I didn't mean to-a make you so-a upset."

". . . Well, you are-a safe and that is all that matters," Pavi smiled before turning to Shilo. "Thank you for-a taking care of her, Shilo."

"Anytime, Pavi," Shilo smiled and bid the two of them goodbye.

When they had exited the house, Pavi began to lecture his niece about leaving GeneCo without him. After all, she could have gotten hurt, kidnapped, or killed without any way of him knowing, etc. etc.

"So make-a sure you don't do it-a again, okay?" he finished sternly.

"Okay. . . but can I see Shilo again, mio zio? She's-a really really nice and she showed me her bug-a collection too!"

Pavi chuckled at her excitement. "If you-a want to, mia nipote. As long as you-a promise not to run away again."

"I-a promise," she smiled and buried herself deeper into her uncle's arms. "I won't do it again, mio zio."

**A/N: Italian Translations: Sí- yes**

***sniff* Isn't this beautiful? All the love going on here... ugh, teh feels! T.T**

**Well, I hope y'all liked this new chapter and I thank you for those who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story. I'm so glad you like it!**

**"Come to Me, all you who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest." Matthew 11: 28. **

**God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
